


Like a high school girl

by CheshWondaland



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, V is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshWondaland/pseuds/CheshWondaland
Summary: V feels bad for asking a question.
Relationships: Female V/Streetvendor, V/Streetvendor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Like a high school girl

“That looks like Tyger claw ink. Since when do gangers sell threads?” 

“Since one of their bosses decided that they don’t need chooms with fucked up spines.” V winced. 

“Sorry didn’t even think about the fact you’re in a wheelchair.” The man cracked a grin at V, it was bright and toothy. 

“It’s no skin off my back, one of the first to notice me before my chair.” He tapped the arms of his wheelchair for good measure. V felt awkward for the first time since she accidentally walked into that obscure joytoy shop in Kabuki, she was scarred from that one. 

“Wanna grab a bite once you pack up? My treat for… uh… being a dick.” She blurted it out before she could think on it, but once she said the words she realized her feelings of hope were genuine. 

Too bad he wasn’t up to it, though it did nothing to dampen the quirk of his mouth. “Not anytime soon, though I’m up for a chat anytime you feel up to it.” 

Before she could feel disappointed he flicked her his detes. “Anytime...” His voice dropped an octave then.

Her face felt too warm and she mutely nodded at him before wandering off to her motorcycle.

She slung her leg over the seat and started it up, driving down winding streets that coiled like snakes ready to swallow everything up. She yelled into the metallic air of Night City. 

“HE GAVE ME HIS NUMBERRRRRR. FUCK YEAH BITCHESSS.” 

If Jackie were still around he’d be shaking his head. 

Then he would’ve said she was acting like a high school girl.   
  


She might as well have been. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do it the moment I saw this dude in-game because I did not even think he was in a wheelchair. I thought the guy was just sitting because it was tiring to stand around all day. I felt like slapping myself after choosing the blue option.


End file.
